The Fate Of The World
by SerialThriller
Summary: Basicly a new threat has come into the world, but new characters have come into the story, you'll understand if you read it, so please R


The Fate Of The World

I sat up to find myself in a small, enclosed room with a window and a door; I tried to think to myself about what had happened in the past night, but failed miserably. I decided to try and stand up, which I did… and open the door to the right. The door was unlocked and I walked out into a small hallway with some very nice décor, there were some pictures of fighting masters and a few certificates scattered around, the walls were a pale brown and the lights were dim… "Good décor…" I said to myself… totally by mistake

"Thanks!" Someone said behind me, I quickly turned around and stood with my fists up, I would have preferably used a sword, but I didn't have it with me, for some unknown reason. All I got from the man in black was a small laugh

"Do you know me!?" He said in a loud, obnoxious voice

"No, am I meant to?" I enquired, scowling at him

"I am Zangan! The best self-defense trainer in this world. I hope, for your sake, that you have come to train with me!" He replied boastfully. I thought about what he just said for a little while, while surveying the area again. 

"Fine" I said quite simply

"Good!" He exclaimed, "Follow me!"

I follow Zangan into a room with a practice dummy, which looked pretty beat up, some orbs, which were glowing, and two other people in. One was female, black hair, blue eyes and the other one was Male, brown hair and a light green shade of eye color.

"Holly, Heichi… this is…" he started

"Rich" I said quickly, I hoped I wouldn't have too much of a reaction from him, but he seemed not to care much

"Yes, well… I hope you two give him your full co-operation in helping me train him and please, Rich, this way"

Sorry about the cliff-hanger, I just didn't want to go that far, in case people didn't like it… SORRY!

render_chaptermenu(chaptermenu_array,1,178947); I walked into a small room with Zangan, I was quite happy about all the weapons and materia I saw… There were quite a selection too, swords, guns, hand stuff, spears, axes, you name it, he's got it. Also the materia selection was quite good, I looked at him again, and he pointed to the weapons "Rich, pick two of these, and 10 materia, go on!" he started to push me towards the weapons that I was looking at. I looked at the weapons carefully, and wondered what weapon I should get… I automatically picked out a Shotgun, since they were cool, and I picked out a huge, double-sided sword. He then pushed me towards the Materia. I looked blankly at them, not knowing what they were, so I just picked out 5 Green, 2 Yellow, A blue and two red, He looked at me proudly and walked out of the room

I walked out a couple of moments later with my new stuff, and Holly handed me a sheath and a belt "Zangan told me to give you this, he's gone for a nap"

"Oh" I replied simply, I took the belt from her and then the sheath

"Um…" she looked up to me, I started to look worried "Why have you got a Green glow in your eyes" she asked finally

"It's a long story… I don't think you'd be interested" I said, with no emotion in my voice

"I want to hear it!" she said quite franticly, I sweat dropped 

"Well… Um… I was part of an experiment" I started

"Experiment?" She asked

"Let's just say it didn't go well… the scientist got calculations wrong and I was given green eyes"

"Um…" She said again "Who was the scientist?" She asked

"That one, you will find out another day… when I feel up to it" I replied, and I walked off

I sat down in a corner of the room and started looking through the orbs, I didn't know what they meant or what they did, but I was pretty sure I was going to find out. I noticed however, that there were holes, or slots in my sword and even in the gun. 'This is going to be a long ride' I thought to myself

**Many Years Later **

Zangan was reading a paper, Holly had left, and Heichi had died a few weeks ago through old age, so it was just me and him, I had figured out what the Materia does and I figured out what they meant. I also had mastered them. My sword had been upgraded by putting Diamond edges on each side, so it could chop through anything and my gun what now an Auto-Shotgun! I walked up to him nervously, seeing what he was reading. The title said 'Sephiroth Defeated – Avalanche win!' He seemed to be smiling at this, and I continued to beat the crap out of Dummy "Rich" Zangan said, I walked up to him

"Yes?" I asked

"I'm too old to train now; I want you to take all the materia, and the weapons, and travel the world, seeing what you see"

"Yes… okay" I said, quite shocked about what he just said

"I also want you to find an older Student of mine, you don't know her"  
"What's her name?" I asked coldly

"Tifa, also, Holly should be with them!" He replied

"Okay… I'll go and gather my stuff together," I said, as I walked into the small room

I didn't know what he was thinking, sending me out into the wilderness like this, but at least he was giving me stuff, all the materia, and that was a lot, and the weapons, maybe he wants me to train more people, maybe he wants me to sell them, I didn't know, but I knew he wanted me gone. I started to put each materia orb into the correct hole in my belt, and the weapons in a backpack I found earlier at the entrance. I put the backpack on my shoulders, gathered my pride together and walked out into the main room

I was shocked at what I saw, the glass to the window had been smashed, and there was a tall man with a very long blade. His blade held the remains of Zangan's Body, and I was utterly shocked at him. I dropped the backpack, drew my sword, and stood in a battle position! "Who are you?!" I said quickly

"You need not know my name" He said, very coldly, I scowled at him "Let's just say, we will fight soon!" he said as he ran off! I picked up my backpack and chased after him, but he was gone, vanished without a trace. The town seemed to be lively with the annual carnival going on; this is probably why it was so easy for me to lose him. I sat down on one of the curbs, thinking to myself. I wondered why my master was killed, what had he done to deserve this. I didn't know, but I wanted bitter revenge for his death. I stood up once again and looked around at the crowd. Then, out of the blue, one person caught my eye. His was male, around 5'9 and has major whacked out blonde hair. I stared at his for a little while and noticed a girl standing next to him, same height, but black hair and blue eyes. I knew it wasn't holly, because she always had her hair done differently… but I couldn't help myself. That guy looked like the one in the newspaper. I picked up a newspaper that was nearby and looked at the picture. I was the same guy! I read the article carefully

'Cloud Strife (32) has defeated the one called Sephiroth!' so, it was the same guy who killed the guy. I was shocked by it, but his eyes had the same glow as mine did… Green! I looked at him very strangely, and cocked my head slightly, and started to walk over to him, he seemed to have a lot of Friends and I looked at the newspaper again. 

'Tifa Lockhart and Cid Highwind helped destroy the monster' 

I looked at the girl and saw the major resemblance to the photo and walked over with pride. He looked at me, and I looked at him. "Cloud Strife, Correct?" I said at last

He looked at me "What if I am?" he said back at me, I felt like he was challenging me

"I'm looking for a Girl called Tifa Lockhart" I said coldly, my eyes twinkled with the green of Mako; he looked at me very worried

"Who are you with?" He asked

"I'm with myself" I replied

"What's with the eyes?" He shouted at me, I was taken back, but not defeated

"I was part of a Human Experiment!" I shouted back, the crowds were gathering around us, I looked in dismay.

"I don't trust you, prove your worth!" he said, drawing his sword, the crowd stood back making a 20 meter circle around us, I decided to use my hands, with my sword as back-up, he looked kind of surprised at me, but that didn't hold him back

"Prepare to die!" he said, charging at me

"I'm warning you not to mess with me!" I said, going into a defensive position, Tifa looked stunned, but I believed that she was with Cloud

I jumped up in the air and jumped back down with agility and grace, Cloud turned around and took a slash at my back, and I jumped backwards and ran back at him. Cloud jumped sideward and slashed the side of my stomach, it hit and I stared at the blood, I wasn't going to let him get away with this, so I stood up and a red aura surrounded me. Cloud stood back quickly, seeing something he had never before seen in a fight. "Now, my unpleasant friend, your turn!" I charged at him, and flew a flurry of punches his way, he dodged them expertly, but I wasn't going to give up there. I decided to use my limit break (same as Tifa's) and I ran up to him once again.

I punched him three times, and somersaulted his chest. He flew back again and I drew my sword. Our swords looked exactly the same, huge swords, double-edged… I swiped at his chest, and it connected, making the wound spew with blood. I felt sorry for him, beating him like that wasn't fun and I thought I had to do something… I pulled out a green materia and cast it upon him, he laid there for a bit, and stared into space before getting up, and I scowled back at him and put my sword back. He did the same.

"So, which one of you in 'Tifa'?" I said to them, Cloud looked at me blankly

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, still in pain from the fight we just had… I stared around and noticed that the crowds had gone back to the party

"I have a message, Zangan sent it" Tifa suddenly popped her head out

"You know Zangan?" She stared at me blankly and I smiled, which was quite rare

"Yeah, I know him, he trained me…" I said with no emotion to my face

"Well then!" she started "What's the message!"

"Well… um… it's not a message, just an event" I said, lowering my head. Tifa figured out what I meant and lowered her head also. It was quiet throughout the seven or eight people. "Well, someone black cape killed him, really long sword too!" Cloud looked back up quickly

"It's can't be!" He shouted, I looked at him, cocking my head

"What can't it be?" I said to him

"He's back!" He shouted, before running of towards the big airship that had landed towards the center of town

As Cloud was running towards the huge airship that lay in the center of town, I wondered why has was. I know that they had fought quite a lot of people in the past, but could this really be the same guy? I shivered to myself as I fought my way through the crowds. I looked over to the left, and saw there were some new people running after him with us. One looked like a dog that was on fire, another was a huge brown guy, with a gun-arm on his left hand. I looked at that arm and wondered what had happened there, why he had it put in, in the first place. Again I shivered that the thoughts that were going through my mind, then I had to concentrate harder on my running, since the crowds were thickening up. I kept my head up, looking at the ship and barged through the crowds.

After about ten minutes, I stood before the airship. It was a sight to behold. The deck was about two hundred meters up, and a small ladder was descended from it, I started to climb the ladder with the other group, and another girl joined us. She had vibrant red hair, and a deep brown color eyes. She looked like someone I had seen before, but I put the ideas out of my head and continued climbing up the huge ladder.

As I reached the top, I climbed over the deck and a man, middle aged was waiting, and I thought he was probably one of the men who looked after the ship. I nodded to him, and he nodded back generally. Everyone was up the ladder now, and the ship started to take off. I decided I couldn't be of much use, so I stayed down on the deck, everyone else went upstairs, probably into the cockpit to discuss something.

I looked up into the sky, I'd never been out of the town, and it was a new experience to me, although I was strong, I was very bad-tempered, which seemed to drive people away from me. I thought about Zangan, and his death. The next person I have to find is Holly, but I had no idea where to look. My Mako eyes twinkled in the sunlight, and my hand ached a bit. I had a gut feeling that something has going to happen, but I didn't know what.

Then suddenly, the Red haired girl came downstairs onto the deck, and I looked over in her general direction. She was quite thin, and had a good complexion, but she did look like someone I once knew. Her eyes twinkled in the sunlight as mine were doing and she walked over to me. I cocked my head a little bit, but continued on with my thinking. She smiled at me and started to back off a little bit; I raised an eyebrow, but did nothing. Then she ran at me, I had to be quick and jumped to the side. She stood up again and stared, then walked over. I looked at her strangely, and then she hugged me. A girl I didn't know was hugging me, what the hell was wrong with the world, and then she backed off

"Welcome back Rich" she stated softly

"Do I know you? Who are you?" I asked

"You know me quite well" Her eyes flickered "and my name, is Holly" I looked up suddenly. She had changed dramatically since I saw her last.

"Hey! I like the hair!" I said

"Thank you…" She blushed "what are you doing here anyway Rich?" She asked

"Well, has Tifa told you the bad news" I asked

"Yes she has, it's such a shame…" She trailed off; I looked at her once again to see a tear in her eye

"Here, take this" I offered her a tissue and she accepted, then on the Loud-speakers Can everyone please come to the cockpit, I repeat, Can everyone please come to the cockpit I looked up at the mega-phone and scowled

"Seems like Cloud wants us, come on!" She nodded to me and we walked up the stairs.

We ran up many stairs and took a right and ran up some more stairs and reached the cockpit, it looked very technical! Computers and machines all over the place, I looked in awe at the amount of machines that were here, and then Holly grabbed my attention. I looked over in Cloud's direction

Cloud was standing at the front of the room with Tifa's arms around him, he looked kind of confused. I giggled a bit and smiled at the thought of Cloud and Tifa, Holly elbowed me in the gut and told me to shut up, and I complied and rubbed my stomach, and listened to Cloud

"As you all my have gathered, Sephiroth is back" He started, there were some 'hmms' "Well, we are going to kill him again, and there will be two groups 3 people in each group, anyone who's not picked will remain here or join another group" I smiled "Now, who wants to be the other squad leader" No-one stood forward, so I did. Cloud looked at me and nodded "Rich will be the other squad leader, you must listen to him"

I looked at everyone and smiled "I have some weapons and stuff in my bag, if you want to borrow one of them, please do" I said, everyone 'hmmed' again, I looked over to Cloud and he pointed to the others "Pick 5" he said

"Okay, Holly, Cid and Vincent are with me" I said, those people stood beside me

"Alright, Tifa, Barret and Nanaki are with me!" he said, those people walked over to me

"Okay!" he started "Let's Mosey!" Cid scowled at him and he corrected himself "Okay… let's move out!!!" 


End file.
